


Our Secret

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [47]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: April Showers 2015, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before the flashback events of "Red Door." No spoilers. Written for prompt #452 'Warm.'

Even after a thousand years, Rebekah still remembers her first kiss.

She remembers the surprise she felt when Tatia came upon her bathing in the stream.

She remembers trying to cover herself up, feeling insecure about her looks in front of the most desirable woman in the village.

She remembers Tatia laughing, and then telling Rebekah not to hide her beauty.

Most of all, she remembers Tatia approaching her and kissing her once on the lips.

The brunette’s lips were warm after the cold stream water.

When Tatia broke the kiss, she smiled and said, “This will be our secret.”


End file.
